


Oh my! I’m only thinking about you

by muel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confusion, First Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Hugging, M/M, Non AU, Pining, Teenage Dorks, aka chenle thinks too much and jisung is cute, awkward confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muel/pseuds/muel
Summary: Chenle suspects that the surge of feelings he gets when Jisung barely even glances at him— maybe, might be more than just a crush.





	Oh my! I’m only thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome to my first chensung fic!! i love chensung soooo much and i’ve been wanting to write a fic abt them for soooo long! 
> 
> the title is from will you go out with me by dia (i unsurprisingly listened to a lot of dia while writing this! try listening to darling my sugar l.u.b version while reading this <3)
> 
> enjoy! ♡＾▽＾♡

It’s no secret that Chenle’s is used to feeling overwhelmed. In fact, overwhelming emotion is nothing new to him- in fact- it’s more of a common practice for him. Laughing on camera while feeling like absolute crap because he forgot to eat breakfast that morning, feeling tired and looking energetic for livestreams, the list could go on forever. It’s not anything that hasn’t happened to him before.

But somehow, every time he looks at Jisung, his band mate, his best friend (technically his coworker as well), he gets this overwhelming rush of feelings that are pretty hard to describe. They basically knock the wind out of him, making Chenle feel like that one time where Donghyuck-hyung accidentally kicked a soccer ball into Chenle’s stomach. At the same time, it doesn’t feel like that at all. The rush of emotion that could be caused by the younger slightly glancing at him is oddly pleasant, leaving a sweet after taste in Chenle’s lip-gloss-smeared mouth. It reminds him of a bubblegum blow pop he had once (it was given to him by a company scout from America, right after Chenle finished one of his many musical performances before SM). Very sweet, yet addicting.

The kind of sweet that hurts in a weirdly good way. Yeah that’s how he feels like when Jisung even spares a glance at him.

Chenle decides that it’s a bit pathetic.

  
(•ө•)♡

 

It gets more confusing as time passes. Chenle’s emotions are in a whirlwind and he doesn’t know how to fix it at all! At this point, not even a glance from Jisung makes the wind knock out of him- the mere _thought_ of him does.  
He still doesn’t know how to describe it though, in its entirety. And if Chenle were ever to tell him, he would’ve never found the right Korean words to describe it either. Such a mess.

  
Although Chenle is generally comfortable being around mess (he lives in a dorm with teenage boys who do teenage things, like Cheeto dust in the couch or stinky shirts on the carpet floor) , he finds that he doesn’t like this particular type of mess at all. He wishes he could just figure out why Jisung is making him feel so much things at once. That’s all he wants.

Yet, in the back of his mind, a thought lies, untouched by the confines of Chenle’s just-turned-sixteen brain. He doesn’t even wanna think about it in any sense. It scares his young consciousness to smithereens, but he oddly knows that one word laying on the back burner of his teenage brain is the answer to all of his feelings towards his younger group mate. Chenle knows this-he might be loud but he’s not stupid- and refuses to acknowledge it.

There’s those sleepless nights after schedules where he lays in the lower bunk bed and looks up at the smooth metal bars of the bed above him, and contemplates the meaning of the answer. And how Jisung’s tiny, upturned nose was red from the infamous Seoul winter weather; and how Chenle tried on one of his gloves, comparing their hand sizes.  
Jisung’s fuzzy blue gloves hung as loosely on Chenle’s hand as much as how much time was left before Chenle’s brain would explode from thinking about the younger. There was so many things about Jisung that Chenle l-

Wait.

Yep, _loves_.

There’s his answer.

 

(•ө•)♡

 

At first, Chenle tries to convince himself that he only has a crush on Jisung. But the older learned from the last time that denying your own feelings was not going to help a L . O . V.  E situation.

So a few days after Chenle’s shocking 1/6th life crisis came to its surprisingly anticlimactic end, he decides that he’s the big L WORD with his own band mate. Yeah it’s _that_ bad.

It still confuses the heck out of Chenle, though. In between being an idol and a student, one doesn’t have much time to think about the significance of complex and confusing topics, such as the true definition of love. Chenle would ask someone but he’s afraid he would get questioning glances from his hyungs- or even worse- actual questions. Even then, Chenle doesn’t really know how love feels like at all— he’s never _really_ been in love before.

All of the boy’s knowledge about the concept of love comes from chick flicks and old Chinese dramas his mom used to put on long summer days. He knows that love is supposed to be something special, but at the same time a little cliche. It has to follow specific guidelines that he really doesn’t know how to follow- and doesn’t know if he even wants to do. In short, those guides don’t help the young boy with his Jisung crisis at all- they make him a bit anxious!

What if- that slim chance of Jisung liking him back happened, and Chenle didn’t know what to do?? What if Jisung got bored of his company ? What if Jisung suddenly snaps and tells him that he’s an annoying shorty who never shuts up?! He could go on and on about these worries that plague his teenage mind nearly everyday.

Yet, Chenle knows that the feelings he gets when Jisung quirks a sideways smile at him on stage or when they’re playing Mario Kart (and Jisung is obviously beating him by a long stretch), mean something that just might be a _bit_ deeper than a simple crush.

Chenle, contrary to popular belief, has had crushes before. He knows that he likes looking at boys like pretty Taeyong-hyung or Sicheng-hyung better than looking at cute, doll-faced girls in his homeroom classroom. He figured that out a long time ago, earlier in his life. But, Chenle’s crushes are extremely short-lived, gone as fast as they started, and getting over them even faster.

There’s something about Jisung that’s different though, and _that’s_ what keeps the older up at night. He’s not just some fleeting crush that might pass in a few weeks maximum, not some eye candy that Chenle could admire from afar. Jisung’s his best friend, his group mate and maybe soulmate, and Chenle knows him better than anyone (except his mother, maybe). All stray thoughts aside, Chenle feels like this is something completely new, out of his comfort zone— dangerous even. He fights the urge to poke at his own heart, fearing that his feeling might pour out like a busted piñata with candy.  
With that, Chenle licks his lips. Now he’s hungry!

 

(•ө•)♡

 

Everyone knows that when put under pressure, anything can crumble at any given moment. It can happen when you least expect it, so you have to be careful.

At least, that’s what Chenle told himself to do. But the stars clearly had something else planned for this lovestruck teenager. And it involved not being careful at all.

It occurs after school, in a messy shared dorm room, decorated with dirty t-shirts sprawled on the beds and floor. In that room, there is a tall teenager with bleach blonde hair. He also had a pair of thin, non-prescription, black wire specs perching on his tiny nose. His eyes were glued to the television screen, blue Nintendo switch controller presses against his palms- long, thin fingers fiddling with the buttons. On the other side of him was a slightly (read: starkingly) shorter teenager, whose hair was a shade of blonde that was more yellow than the latter’s. Though this teen didn’t have his eyes glued to the screen like the taller one does. Instead, his eyes are glued to the boy beside him. One might say that this teen is completely whipped.

 _And they’re not wrong_ , Chenle thinks, as he studies Jisung’s cute baby chick features (seriously, his lips looked adorable when they pouted furiously at the Mario Kart game before him!). He sincerely hopes Jisung doesn’t notice him staring though, ‘cause that would probably give Chenle a mini heart attack.

The universe seems to laugh at him a little, as Jisung does exactly that.

The taller slowly shifts his stare from his finished game to focus on his shorter counterpart — who happens to be staring right at him. Jisung gives him an uneasy smile, (which probably sent a migration of butterflies to Chenle’s stomach, by the way) and opens his mouth to speak.

“Lele”, he starts, mouth moving slowly as Chenle continues to stare at the other boy— frozen in place, “D-do you...”, he pauses- looking down a little bit, “L-like me?”.

Chenle barks out a nervous laugh. “A-as a friend?”, he stutters, forcing his eyes away from Jisung, staring down at the warm quilt of his bed, “O-of course I do, ‘Sung!”. Chenle doesn’t know what he’s doing.

To that, Jisung quirks a quizzical eyebrow up, displaying his confusion. Then something... sad? flashes across his innocent features and Chenle knows he messed up. Big time.

“I thought-“, the younger murmurs, turning a very pretty shade of pink that Chenle would like to see more often (in a different situation, of course!). He then starts to get up from his original position, and Chenle panics.

He manages to croak out a decently-loud “Wait!” as he reaches out and grabs Jisung’s tiny wrists to pull him closer. The other doesn’t resist, but looks a bit shocked and embarrassed.

“I-i do, ahem, like yo-“ Chenle starts, before he gets pulled into Jisung’s lanky arms, which are increasingly growing tighter around his smaller frame. Chenle feels himself redden as Jisung cups his now embarrassingly hot face with his big hands. The older feels frozen in a place, as he stares back at him with wide, shocked eyes. Chenle hears the other mumble a breathy “That’s what I was thinking” before nuzzling his pointy nose into Chenle’s warm neck.

Chenle, now registering what was going on, tried not to panic as Jisung was burrowing his face in his shoulder. “I-i take that y-you feel the same way?” Chenle stutters, and he feels the younger nod against his shoulder.  
  
Chenle swears that he could feel his heart sigh with content at that moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (ღ꒡ ᵌ꒡)⋆﹡♡⃛*⁎⋆(꒡ᵋ ꒡ღ) and they both live happily ever after!


End file.
